metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 4 secrets
This page will list all the secrets and unlockables in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Bandana The Bandana can be obtained by finishing the game without killing anyone or by buying it from Drebin for 5,000,000 Drebin Points (4,000,000 DP on Wednesdays or Sundays) or 2,500,000 (No discount on Wednesdays or Sundays though) in Act 5. When worn, Snake will have infinite ammo. Digital Camera The Digital Camera can be found behind Sunny's desk during Act One, Two or Three's mission briefing, or in the kitchen during Act Four's Mission Briefing. The camera allows you to take pictures in-game and access them from the photo album in the main menu which can then be exported to the PS3s HDD. If you pick it up during Act 4, you will find pictures of Sunny and Naomi on the camera. The White Room After defeating the Beast form of any of the bosses, they will emerge in their beauty form and pursue you. If you avoid them without defeating them for roughly 2 or 3 minutes, you will be taken to an infinite White Room where they will continue to pursue you, with a 3 minute countdown being shown. Equip the camera and the beauties will pose for you. Equpping the iPod and playing certain songs will make them dance along. Stealth Camouflage The Stealth Camouflage can be obtained by finishing the game without entering alert phase or by buying it from Drebin for 5,000,000 Drebin Points (4,000,000 DP on Wednesdays or Sundays) or 2,500,000 during Act 5. When worn, Snake's camo index will always be 100%. However, Gekkos will still be able to see Snake and PMC soldiers will still hear his footsteps. Also, during an alert phase, the camo index will be 95%, allowing PMC soldiers to see Snake. Camouflages Face Camos Songs Items Weapons Dolls There are five dolls in the game that can be given to Sunny. The first can be obtained in Act One while the other four will only show up if you kill the Beauty and the Beast unit non-lethally. Passwords When Otacon tells Snake to input the code in his office, enter one of these codes to get its corresponding reward. These passwords are entered at the Extras screen under Password after beating the game once on any difficulty. The items will be made available upon loading your save game or starting a new game (in which case you will gain access to them when you meet up with Metal Gear Mk. II; iPod songs are immediately available.) Emblems When you beat the game, you will be awarded emblems, which are similar to ranks in the previous MGS games. There are 40 emblems in total. Crop Circle In Act II, after defeating Laughing Octopus and are tracking Naomi, if you deviate from your course at one point, you will find a hidden crop circle on the ground. Approaching it, the voice of the AI Colonel Cambell describing his abduction suddenly plays. Listening to this awards you 1000 Drebin Points. Ammo Once you beat the game, you will unlock new kinds of ammo and smoke grenades. Codec Otacon *When in the canyon before entering the Warhead Storage Building on Shadow Moses, you can call Otacon to hear a somewhat funny conversation. It starts out with Otacon asking Snake how he defeated Raven and his tank during the first Metal Gear Solid. After Snake responds with "Grenades," Otacon says he asked an officer in the Army for advice on an infantrymen taking on a tank. The Army officer responded with "Don't." It is then that Otacon professes what a badass Snake is, going so far as to call him "The Shit." *After defeating Crying Wolf, you have to head into the Blast Furnace. However, right before you get to go in, Otacon calls you to tell you must switch discs. *After encountering the rats in the vents on Shadow Moses, call Otacon to hear Snake talk about how they helped him in MGS. *During the Battle with Screaming Mantis change the controller settings to another port to hear a Codec conversation between Snake and Otacon about Snake's inability to move. *Otacon has a story about virtually every room in Act 4 that Snake encountered in the original MGS. Sometimes you have to call him twice to hear it. Rosemary *If you call Rose via Codec and shake your controller, you can shake her breasts. *After defeating Crying Wolf, kill one of the wolf dogs and call Rose. *During the battle with Screaming Mantis, Campbell (through Rosemary's codec) calls you to inform you to change controllers like in MGS1. However, Rosemary then tells Campbell that it will not work. *While fighting Screaming Mantis battle, call Rosemary's codec to hear Colonel Campbell's suggestion to shoot the Psycho Mantis bust. *If you call Rosemary while a ration is equipped, you will hear a funny story between Rose and Colonel Campbell. *Call Rose after you die and continue. Snake will have a funny story, and seek psychiatric help. You can do this multiple times, and get different responses. Ghosts As with some Metal Gear Solid games, there are several Ghosts that can be seen by taking photographs of certain places using the in-game camera: *In Otacon's old lab, take a picture of the Policenauts poster. The ghost here is Hideo Kojima. *After beating Crying Wolf, take a picture of the door way which leads to the Blast Furnace or the wolf that appears after you kill/KO her beauty form. The ghost here is of Sniper Wolf, who died in the snowfield in MGS. *Take a picture of Liquid's crashed Hind D. *Take a photo of the hallway where Gray Fox killed all the men just before Otacon's office. *Take a photo of REX's right foot to see a ghost of Gray Fox and you'll see Liquid if you take a picture of REX's cockpit. *In Otacon's old lab, take a picture of the supercomputers. The ghost here is the Arms Tech president, Kenneth Baker. *In Otacon's old lab, take a picture of the cubicle to the right of the entrance. Flashbacks When Snake goes back to Shadow Moses Island or does certain things, there are a number of locations or things Snake can do to have flashbacks of conversations or sounds from his mission on the island during Metal Gear Solid. Hidden First-Person Views Some cut-scenes allow Snake to look in first-person view even if the L1 icon does not appear in the corner of the screen, while others have little hidden scenes that happen quickly when the L1 icon is displayed. Misc See Also fourth wall category:Game secrets Secrets